nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is a character from ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. She is known for being the beautiful Princess of Hyrule. Her first appearance was in the Nintendo Entertainment System game The Legend of Zelda, where she was kidnapped by Ganondorf. She has appeared in every Legend of Zelda game except for Link's Awakening and Tri Force Heroes. She holds the Triforce of Wisdom. The Triforce is what makes villains like Ganondorf, Vaati, and Zant threaten her. In some instances, she has been known to have other holy objects. In Minish Cap she has the Light Force, in Spirit Tracks she is known to have a holy body (this is why Chancellor Cole needs Zelda's body) and in many other games such as Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker and Twilight Princess she has the sacred Light Arrows. She has also been a playable character in the Smash Bros' series ever since Super Smash Bros. Melee '' Personality Due to each Zelda being a different person, each one tends to have different personalities. As a princess, Zelda is known for being kind, classy, & graceful. Depending on the game, Zelda can be quite cheerful or quite serious. She is very willing to sacrifice herself for the good of her people. As seen in most of her appearances Zelda loves dressing up, having different hairstyles, and wearing fancy jewelry. History Unified Timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ]] In Skyward Sword, Zelda is the daughter of Headmaster Gaepora of the local knight academy. On the day of the Wing Ceremony, Zelda has been chosen to play the role of the Goddess. When Link has won, she presents to him the Sail Cloth. The two decide to fly on their loftwings together in wake of victory when a dark tornado appears and sucks Zelda to the Surface below the clouds. It is revealed that Zelda is the reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia from thousands of years ago, and led by Impa she travels to a spring in each province to purify her body. In order to ressurect his master Demise, Ghirahim trails after Zelda to use her body in the ritual. Zelda travels back in time to seal away Demise and await the chosen hero, Link. After Link has used the Triforce to banish Demise from the present, Ghirahim then decides to revive Demise in the past, where he then travels and abducts Zelda. Link battles Ghirahim but is ultimately too late: the ritual is complete, and Demise rises once more. Link must finally defeat Demise and seal him away in order to save the land. In wake of victory, Zelda decides to stay on the Surface. Zelda and Link are cursed to reincarnate eternally by Demise to fight against the manifestation of his hatred. War of the Bound Chest Princess The backstory of The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap tells of the War of the Bound Chest. There the game mention the existence of a Zelda who lived at the time of the Hero of Men and wielded the Light Force. She is depicted in one of the stained glass windows found in the Elemental Sanctuary. This stained glass window is what Vaati uses during The Minish Cap to learn that the Light force is found in Zelda's body. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, Princess Zelda is Link's childhood friend and King Daltus' daughter. She is turned into stone near the beginning of the game by Vaati after he uses his magic to break the Picori Blade sealing the monsters fought during the War of the Bound Chest inside said bound chest. Later it is found out that she had the sacred Light Force that Vaati was looking for. She was almost sacrificed by him when Link saves her. She later uses Ezlo's wishing hat to restore the kingdom to its normal state. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' .]] Zelda and Link appear as childhood friends in ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords. Princess Zelda is assigned the duty of protecting the Four Sword Sanctuary and the Four Sword. One day, she sensed something unusual at the Four Sword Shrine and took Link to accompany her to investigate. The seal on Vaati at the shrine had weakened, allowing Vaati to escape. Vaati kidnapped Princess Zelda to make her his bride and Link drew the Four Sword to save her. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Zelda has a dream that a boy from the Forest will come to save her and that a man from the desert is here to hurt her and her family. Later once Ganondorf attacks Hyrule Castle Princess Zelda with the help of Impa get away as Ganondorf takes over Hyrule. Seven years later Link appears after gaining the Master Sword and the three Spiritual Stones as a child. Princess Zelda has now learned Sheikah customs and is hidden by her new identity as Shiek. Princess Zelda with the aid of the Triforce of Wisdom, which she got once Ganondorf's evil heart broke it, followed Link helping him along his journey to awaken the sages. In a final attempt to help Link she reveals herself as Princess Zelda to Link and gives him the Light Arrows. Princess Zelda is captured by Ganondorf but once Link fights his way through Ganondor's lair Princess Zelda is set free and helps Link escape. Ganondorf morphs into the evil beast Ganon and once Ganon is weakened Princess Zelda holds him down using her powers as the 7th sage. Then she, along with the rest of the sages, seal Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. She sends Link back to his own time to stop this tragedy, creating two parallel timelines. Adult Timeline Antediluvian Princess The Antediluvian Princess is the last princess of Ancient Hyrule in the Adult timeline. She is King Daphnes' daughter and survived Ganon's return years after his defeat at the hands of the Hero of Time. Since Link was sent back into his timeline, no hero showed up and the Gods told Daphnes to have certain inhabitants take refuge to the highest points of the kingdom to escape the flood they would unleash on the kingdom. This Zelda is the one who survived the Great Flood by escaping with some of her retainers who appear to be the ancestors of Tetra's pirate crew. This Zelda is also the direct ancestor of Tetra and her Mother. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' as Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker.]] In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, Tetra is the leader of a Pirate Gang and after helping Link with a small venture to save his sister she finds out after being brought to the hidden underwater Hyrule Castle that she is actually Princess Zelda. She is hidden for most of the game to make sure that Ganondorf can't get to her but at the end of the game Ganondorf captures her and Link after fighting through his lair comes to save her. Link with the help of Princess Zelda' using her Bow of Light defeats Ganondorf. ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' In The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Tetra is captured and encased in stone by the Ghost Ship. Later she is healed by Oshus and once Bellum is defeated she and Link find themselves back on her Pirate ship. ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' .]] After the events of ''Phantom Hourglass and The Wind Waker Tetra finds a New Hyrule in a land far away from the original. This Zelda is Tetra's great-great granddaughter. In The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Princess Zelda's body is taken by Chancellor Cole and used to resurrect Malladus. Her spirit though helps Link along the way to save Princess Zelda's body. Once her body is retrieved Link and Princess Zelda defeat Malladus for one last time once he enters Chancellor Cole's body. Though throughout Link's adventure Princess Zelda sticks around in spirit form helping Link in ways such as previous characters such as Navi, Tatl, and Midna. She also can take control of phantom guardian's bodies to use to help Link throughout his adventure. Child Timeline ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, she makes a minor appearance in a flashback. It is revealed that when Link was sent back in time, he warned Zelda of Ganondorf's plan and was asked to take the Ocarina of Time away from Hyrule with him to prevent the events of Ocarina of Time from happening. She teaches Link the Song of Time before his departure from Hyrule. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' ]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Princess Zelda is the controller of Hyrule when Zant attacks the Castle. She is overrun by Twili beasts and must give control of Hyrule to Zant. Later Link and Midna catch up to Princess Zelda who tells Link of what has happened to Hyrule. Midna sarcastically calls Princess Zelda the "Twilight Princess" due to her current position. After Midna is almost killed Princess Zelda to heal Midna gives her much of her power. The Castle is then taken by Ganondorf who puts a seal around the Castle that isn't broken until Midna uses the power of the Fused Shadows on it. Princess Zelda's body is then used as a weapon by Ganondorf against Link and then after Ganondorf's Ganon form is defeated Princess Zelda along with Link are teleported to Hyrule Field where they face off against Ganondorf one last time. Ganondorf is defeated via Zelda's Light Arrows and then in a sword fight with Link. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, Princess Zelda is captured by Vaati and imprisoned in the Tower of Winds. After Vaati is defeated she is released and helps the Links escape the falling tower. She in the end helps the Links seal away Ganon by giving them the Light Arrows. Fallen Hero Timeline If Link dies against Ganon in Ocarina of Time, Zelda and the sages seals Ganon in the Sacred Realm giving birth to this timeline. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Zelda is taken by Agahnim and her body is used to help Ganon come back from the Sacred Realm now turned into the Dark World by Ganon's corrupting influence. Later she is saved from her inprisonment inside Turtle Rock. With her piece of the Triforce, Link eventually defeats Ganon and the Triforce is put back together in the hands of the royal family. ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' In The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, Zelda does not appear but Marin shows an striking resemblance to her. It is even stated by Marin that maybe Link thinks she is someone else. The Zelda mentioned here is the one from A Link to the Past. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons / Oracle of Ages'' In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and/or The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, when either game is linked via the password system, Princess Zelda appears at the end after Ganon is defeated. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' ]] In [[The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds|''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds]], she is introduced In Link's dream, he sees Princess Zelda being snatched away by a pig-shaped creature. Later, Zelda meets up with Link and she is shocked to hear the news about the latest events. She fears that Ganon has re-awakened and sends Link to go to Kakariko Village to see Sahasrahla. Before he leaves she gives him a special charm. Yuga later turns Zelda into a portrait and takes her to Lorule. He then uses her portrait and those of the Seven Sages to revive Ganon. After Link rescues all the sages, Zelda grants Link the Light Arrows needed to defeat Yuga, now fused with Ganon. After the fight, Zelda tells Princess Hilda that she wished it did not have to be this way. She and Link then use Hyrule's Triforce to restore Lorule's Triforce. ''The Legend of Zelda'' .]] Zelda's first appearance was in ''The Legend of Zelda, the first game in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series by release order. Ironically, this game is one of the last ones chronologically. In the game, She shatters the Triforce of Wisdom, and scatters them throughout the land of Hyrule for the hero, Link to find so Ganon, who kidnapped her and hid her in Death Mountain, won't find them. Before she is captured, she sends Impa out to find Link. After defeating Ganon and taking the Triforce of Power Link saves Princess Zelda ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' In the sequel, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, a magician casts a spell on Zelda after her refusing to reveal where the Triforce of Courage is. This puts Zelda to sleep who is eventually woken after Link puts the six crystals in the six temples. End of the Timelines The Princess who fought the Calamity In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, it is mentioned that there existed another Zelda 10,000 years before the events of the game. She fought alongside the Hero and the army of Guardians and Divine Beasts created by the Sheikah against the first manifestation of Calamity Ganon. She is depicted in various representations of the battle against the Calamity found throughout the game. ''The Legend of Zelda'': Breath of the Wild .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Zelda is the Princess of Hyrule and the daughter of King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. 100 years before the events of the game, she leads the Champions in the case of Ganon returning. She establishes close friendships with all of them, especially Link. This Zelda was more interested in the sciences than her divine powers. She worked mostly with the Sheikah scientist to retreive the Guardians in hope of fighting off the Calamity. This backfired immensely when Calamity Ganon returned as he took over almost all of the machines found above the surface, Zelda was unable to tap into her power until the last moment, where she trapped herself and Ganon around Hyrule Castle. When Link is revived, Zelda contacts him via the Sheikah Slate and guides him to the first Shrines. She is eventually saved by Link and the two are heading off to check Vah Ruta at the end of the game as the Divine Beast has started acting strangely according to Zelda. Super Smash Bros. series .]] So far, Zelda has appeared as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Specials *Neutral Special - Nayru's Love *Up Special - Farore's Wind *Side Special - Din's Fire *Down Special - Transform/Phantom Slash *Final Smash - Light Arrow/Triforce of Wisdom Super Smash Bros. Melee In Melee, the most notable of her abilities is the fact that she can quickly transform into her alter-ego Sheik. Zelda is based on her The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time '' appearance. She is a magic based fighter that has access to long range projectiles and a deflector in the form of Nayru's Love. She is an overall slow character. Trophies Regular *"The crown princess of Hyrule. Zelda entrusted Link with the future of Hyrule after a revelation came to her in the world of dreams. She knows much about the Triforce; in fact, the only person who likely knows more about Triforce lore is Ganondorf himself, whom Zelda evaded in Ocarina of Time by transforming into her alter ego, Sheik." Smash *"Zelda is a bit slow and, because of her light frame, easy to send flying. On the other hand, her magical skills lend her reliable and explosive attack power. Zelda's easier to use if you focus on waiting and countering rather than pressing attacks. She can use Nayru's Love to reflect projectile attacks or as an offensive weapon." Smash 2 *"Zelda's midair Lightning Kick centers immense magical power in the ball of her foot. If she strikes perfectly, the attack is as strong as can be. If her aim is slightly off, it'll be exceedingly weak. Farore's Wind again utilizes Zelda's magical prowess, this time by transporting her great distances. It's vital to know the lay of the land before using this move." Super Smash Bros. Brawl In ''Brawl, Zelda's design is based on her The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess appearance. Sheik is also Zelda's alternate form in Brawl, with a new design as if she would have been in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Zelda remains essentially the same aside from that. All her specials are the same and aside from minor changes she is not that different from her Melee self. The biggest change is the addition of Final Smashes in Brawl. Zelda's Final Smash is the Light Arrow, which deal massive damage in a straight line to any target that stands before her when she activate it. Trophies Regular *"The princess of Hyrule. In other games, her role changes between titles. In Ocarina of Time, she was hunted by the would-be conqueror, Ganondorf. She deceived him, however, by adopting the persona of Sheik. In Twilight Princess, she surrendered to Zant and was held as his prisoner." Light Arrow *"Princess Zelda's Final Smash. She wields a mighty bow of light with which she can attack from afar. Her arrow travels in a straight line and flies through all characters unlucky enough to be in the way. This attack cannot be blocked. The more enemies there are, the higher the chances to get them all with one shot. More is always better!" Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U She returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. She has all of her moves from Brawl, other than her ability to transform into Sheik, as Sheik is now a separate character. She is still based on her Twilight Princess incarnation but is now able to summon the Phantom she possessed in Spirit Tracks. Trophies Regular *NA:"This is the namesake of the Legend of Zelda games. Her appearance may change, but she always plays an important role. In Smash Bros., she's quick on the draw when it comes to magic, though a bit slow when moving. She has a new move that summons a Phantom to her aid." *EU:"This is the Zelda they're talking about in the titles of all the Legend of Zelda games. Though her appearance can change from game to game, her importance in the story usually doesn't. In this game, she's a bit slow, but her impressive magic skills make up for it. Power up her brand new special, Phantom Slash, by holding down the button." Alt *NA:"Zelda's forward air attack, Lightning Kick, is a valiant kick with a magically charged tip. Striking with just the glowing spot will deal heavy damage and launch your opponent. Din's Fire, her explosive side special, can be guided up and down and has a greater blast if the button is held." *EU:"Zelda's forward air attack, Lightning Kick, is a single-footed, electrically charged strike. Hit your opponent with just the glowing spot to deal heavy damage and launch them. Her Din's Fire side special can be guided up and down, and makes a bigger blast the longer you hold the button. It'll explode as soon as you let go." Light Arrow *"In many of the Legend of Zelda games, the sacred Light Arrows are required to defeat the final boss. In this game, Zelda fires one straight across the screen for her Final Smash. If it passes through multiple foes, the ones hit first will take the most damage. The Light Arrow has a lot of launching power, making it great for getting KOs!" Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Zelda was redesigned in Ultimate and now is based on her A Link to the Past/''A Link Between Worlds'' incarnation. She is once again a separate fighter from Sheik. The Phantom now has six states of completion when summoned, which gives her more option depending on how long it is charged. Her Final Smash is now the Triforce of Wisdom, which traps fighters in the Triforce before ejecting them. If the fighter has more than 100% he will be KOed. Hyrule Warriors series '' series.]] Story Zelda is seen awakening from an horrible nightmare at the beginning of the game. She tell Impa that she believes that her reccuring dreams are premonitions warning her of a future menace threatening Hyrule. The two women then sets on finding the reincarnation of the legendary hero. As they walk to the barracks, Link, who is a soldier, is remarked by Zelda for his fighting skills. Soon after an army of monster led by Wizzro and Volga attacks Hyrule Castle. The two generals are fought back but Zelda disapear in the fight. Later, as Impa and Link are searching for the princess, she appear under the identity of Sheik and teams up with the Hyrulean army despite Impa's mistrust in the masked warrior. Sheik is there when the group save Lana and then confronts Cia. There it is revealed that Sheik possess the Triforce of Wisdom much to the confusion of the rest of the group. Cia then steals the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom and combine them with the Triforce of Power she obtained from Ganondorf. She is able to summon places from different eras in current Hyrule. The group separate itself to take care of the problems caused by these new areas just appearing in the land. Sheik goes with Impa who still don't trust them. They eventually discover that Darunia was manipulated by someone claiming to be Zelda into holding his friend Princess Ruto into captivity. The duo and there part of the army save Ruto and free Darunia from "Zelda's" influence. They then head to the Water Temple where they discover that Wizzro was the one impersonating Zelda by using his magic. Sheik reveals Wizzro's true form and then reveal that she is Zelda herself, which is why she didn't fall for Wizzro's machination. The group is reunited now having Darunia, Ruto, Fi, Midna and Agitha on their side. There they all learn about what discovery each side made, the group is shocked to discover that Sheik was Zelda and that Cia and Lana were once the same being that was separated. Meanwhile, Ganondorf reform his body after Cia has gathered 3 out of the 4 pieces of his soul but is defeated by Cia as his power was still incomplete. The group then heads to the Temple of the Sacred Sword after learning from Zelda that it is where the Master Sword is. After dealing with Wizzro for the last time, the group heads straight to Cia's palace and defeats her. Peace returns in Hyrule but by taking the Master Sword, Link freed the last piece of Ganondorf's soul, allowing the Demon King to return. Ganondorf starts his conquest of Hyrule with the help of Ghirahim and Zant. He eventually manage to defeat Lana, Link and Zelda and steals their pieces of the Triforce becomming extremely powerful. Zelda and Link are forced into hiding and eventually teams up with Lana and take on Ghirahim and Zant once Lana resummon their friends from other eras who went away after Cia's defeat. They eventually manage to defeat Ganon who turned himself into Ganon with the power of the Triforce, restoring the peace in the kingdom. Not long after Ganon's defeat, a new evil threaten Hyrule and another portion of Hyrule is turned into a portal to another era. Zelda sends Link to investigate. The actual Zelda is not really seen until the end of the episode but Tetra has a prominent role in this scenario. She meets Link as soon as he arrive in the altered zone of the kingdom. The Helmaroc King captures Tetra after they defeated the army attacking the new area. Tetra is dropped at the Sealed Grounds where she teams up with Lana who reveal that the Triforce of Power she took from Ganon was stolen from her. The Helmaroc King still tries to capture Tetra but he is distracted and hurt by Link, which forces him to flee to recover. The Helmaroc King is finally defeated but Lana is disapointed as she came here following a faint trace that indicated that Cia may have been alive. King Daphnes then appear and tell them that the evil plaguing the world is comming from his world. the group manage free Cia from her darkness and discover that the one behind the new attack is Phantom Ganon. They manage to defeat the Phantom and Tetra returns to her world alongside the King. Link, Lana, and Cia return to Hyrule Castle. Together with Zelda, they used their Triforce pieces to return the Great Sea back to its original realm and restore Hyrule Field as it was. Lana and Cia, having made peace with Link and Zelda, say their goodbyes, and together they returned to the Valley of Seers to watch over the Triforce as the reformed Guardians of Time. Hyrule Warriors Zelda was introduced in the series as soon as Hyrule Warriors. The Zelda found in this game is designed specifically for Hyrule Warriors, she has access to three weapons. The first one is a Rapier that makes her a light based fighter that can enhance her combos by using a specific gauge she can recharge by performing her special. She also uses a bow with the Light Arrow in certain combos when using this weapon. The second weapon is The Wind Waker, which allows her to command the wind for electric based area of effect combos. The third one was added in the Twilight Princess DLC and is the Dominion Rod, this make her a summoner that use statues infused with the dark element to deal damage. Zelda's alternate form, Sheik, is also featured as a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. Sheik uses a Harp infused with the electric element in combat but mainly use it to finish combos while her basic attacks are performed thanks to her Sheikah weapons. Hyrule Warriors Legend In Hyrule Warriors Legends, Zelda and Sheik returns but two more incarnations of the character are now playable. The first one is Tetra who uses a water based Cutlass coupled with a pistol, which allows her to perform both close combat and ranged attacks. The second one added is Phantom Zelda, which is the Zelda featured in Spirit Tracks. This Zelda is in spirit form and possess a Phantom like she did in her original game. She acts as a heavily armored character that wield the Phantom Arms, a light based broadsword. Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition Every Zelda returns in Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. There is now an aditional costume based on Breath of the Wild Zelda that can be used by the regular Zelda. Materials Zelda *Silver Material: Zelda's Brooch *Gold Material: Zelda's Tiara Sheik *Silver Material: Sheik's Kunai *Gold Material: Sheik's Turban Tetra/Phantom Zelda *Silver Material: Tetra's Sandals *Gold Material: Tetra's Bandana Other Game appearances Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda Zelda appears as one of the four playable characters in Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda. She uses her magic as an offensive projectile and can protect herself with a special block. Like Link she can use most of the items found in the game. Animated series Princess Zelda appears in The Legend of Zelda TV series, aired on Fridays from 1989 to 1990 as part of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. Like the games, Zelda is portrayed as the damsel-in-distress and a protagonist alongside Link fighting with weapons like Bows and Boomerangs. Zelda usually is asked by Link to give him a kiss after he repeatedly saves her, but is always interrupted by hapless occurences in which sometimes causes her not to kiss Link, resulting in his famous quote: "Well, excuuuuuse me, princess!". Voices * Princess Zelda - Cyndy Preston * Link - Jonathan Potts * Ganon / Moblins - Len Carlson * King Harkinian - Colin Fox * Triforce of Wisdom - Elizabeth Hanna * Spryte - Paulina Gillis Episodes Disguises from Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Princess Zelda throughout most of the Legend of Zelda games is seen as the damsel in distress but in a few games she has used her abilities as the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom to disguise herself from the evil forces that look for her. Sheik was the first disguise that Princess Zelda has taken in a game. Sheik is one of the few remaining Sheikah warriors who are trained in the art of stealth and deception as the Sheikah are known for. In Ocarina of Time Sheik was the disguise that Princess Zelda used to hide from Ganondorf until it was time to show herself as the final sage to Link. Sheik helped Link throughout his adventure by giving him warp songs that allowed Link to warp to portals within Hyrule. Tetra was the other disguise Princess Zelda has taken in the Legend of Zelda series. Tetra is a pirate captain who happens upon Link's home Island when she was being chased by the Helmaroc King. Link at this point wasn't a hero whatsoever but through his islands traditions and the adventure he sets out upon with some of Tetra's help he eventually becomes the Hero of Winds. Tetra though unknowing is Princess Zelda and her disguise is taken away by the King of Hyrule to show that she is Princess Zelda and that she is the reason why Ganon had sent the Helmaroc King to capture women with pointy Hylian ears. Gallery Navigation Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Princesses Category:Royal characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Hyrule Warriors Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time sage Category:Zelda sage Category:Hylian Category:Amiibo characters Category:Hyrule Royal family Category:Captain N: The Game Master characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes